1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and means for regulating the braking action of diesel engines with several cylinders, whereby the compression work of the compression stroke is used to produce the braking effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to regulate the valves of a diesel engine so that the braking effect of the compression stroke is used. Compressed air may be supplied to the cylinder during a short moment at the beginning of the stroke, whereby the compression work is increased.
According to the known art very complicated means have been used to regulate this procedure by means of the ordinary valves. This means has included pressurized pilot air systems having distributing slide valves, which are regulated by turn over axis in accordance with the working face of the engine. Long pipings are included and because the valves of the cylinders for regulating the braking action are cut-off valves, which act rapidly, very often violent oscillations occur in the pilot air system, whereby the regulation of the braking action is disturbed. The object of the present invention is to simplify the means, which are needed for controlling the valves and the object is also to use as much of the ordinary compressed air starter system as possible. Furthermore, the object of the invention is to use the normal work cycle of the engine to produce a sub-pressure, which increases the braking effect.